The Seven Deadly Sins
by WhoPaintedMyRosesRed
Summary: (YamixYugi a little YugixOC)There's a new guy in school, Yugi's definately fallen for him. But is he as great as he seems? How will Yami handle this new guy and Yugi's new crush? Will he feel the seven deadly sins?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and most likely never will.

Mandy: How's it going? I've got a horrible cold…

Yugi: -Brings in tissues- Here!

Mandy: Awww! Thanks Hun!

Yami: Are you well enough to write this story? I want to see what's gonna happen.

Mandy and Yugi: -glares-

Yami: WHAT??

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Chapter One: Jealousy**

_I linger in the doorway,_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name,_

_Let me stay,_

_Where the wind will whisper to me,_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story._

It was a dark night, clouds rumbled and the lightning the only source of light. The only trace of humanity was in the late night pedestrians that weren't afraid of the darkness of the night. The trees shook with fright and the raindrops as the fell told a terrible tale. Another flash of lightning illuminated most of the land below, but one figure stayed in the shadows; the figure with glowing amber eyes and messy blonde hair.

A small boy woke up with a fright. What a horrible nightmare! His amethyst eyes drifted to window, staring out at the storm, and then they lazily scanned the sleeping figure next to him, coming at a stop at his face. Yugi smiled. He reached a hand and gently caressed the sleeping form's face. He was definitely beautiful when he slept. He moved his hand away and at that moment, Yami decided to awaken. Crimson eyes drifted up to look into amethyst orbs. Yami smiled, Yugi really must be an angel. The lightning lit up his amazing face, the way his cloths clung to him, wait a second, what? Yami leaned up and looked Yugi over a second time and saw that his body was covered in sweat.

"Aibou, are you alright?" Yami's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, that's all." Yugi answered while staring at his covered feet.

"Ok. What was it about?" Yami asked as he shifted so he could give his full attention.

Yugi thought back to the eerie amber eyes that watched him walk down an empty ally way. Those eyes were enough to scare anyone, but the thunderstorm certainly added a nice touch. Yugi sighed. "Nothing, just these eyes…" Yugi trailed off, he must sound so silly.

"Go on." Yami said, when he realized Yugi wasn't finishing.

"Those eyes, amber, and the thunderstorm…it just scared me is all." Yugi finished.

Yami sighed and grabbed hold of Yugi, and then fell backwards onto the bed. "Now, we sleep again." He smiled, and Yugi laughed.

The amethyst and crimson eyes shut, not opening again until the rise of the sun.

But while the two slept, the amber eyes kept starring through the darkness, and haunted Yugi's thoughts for the rest of the night.

The sun was barely up over the horizon line, a boy hopped out of his bed and headed for his dresser. He lazily pulled out his school uniform and walked to the bed again. He started kicking the bed, because his hands were full. Soon the sleeping figure within it awoken. Yugi went to the bathroom and got into the shower, he jumped at the cold water.

Yami made an attempt to get out of bed, but in this attempt he rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, and with him came the blankets and pillows, so he decided he'd stay there for a little while. When Yugi came out, he saw Yami on the floor covered in blankets. Yugi laughed. "I'm done now Yami." Yugi received a grunt in return. "Yami, you need to get ready for school, no way am I going to be late because of you, _again._"

Yami grunted and slowly got up from his nest on the floor. He reached in the dresser and pulled out a school uniform, and then trudged into the bathroom. Yugi heard a yelp come from behind the door, causing him to giggle. Yugi pulled on all of his cloths, seeing as how he was only wearing a towel.

"Hey Yug, what's up?" A voice came from behind Yugi and Yami, startling them both. Yugi turned around to look into the eyes-or in this case the chest-of the person that scared them. Honey brown eyes and a mess of blonde hair.

"Hey Joey, what's new?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Nothin' much man, have you seen the new kid yet?" Joey asked pointing to a mass of girls huddled around a desk.

"No, but he's causing quite a ruckus!" Yugi answered.

"Yeah, well he's supposed to be the hottest guy since Yami first came." Joey laughed and the other two joined in. Yugi thought back to when Yami came to school, every girl and a few guys gathered around Yami with hearts in their eyes, grabbing his arms and squealing like the school girls they were. Everyone was saying how amazing he looked, and how hot he was. Yami was about to gnaw his own arms off to get out of there.

"Alright class, time to take a seat, as you've all noticed we have a new student. Please come to the front of the class and tell us your name." The teacher spoke, and soon the crowd of people moved away, Yugi looked back at him and his jaw dropped. He was gorgeous! He walked to the front of the room, his amber eyes sparkling like the morning dew, and his messy blonde hair wavering with his movements. His cloths were obviously too big for him, he was skinny, too skinny. He turned around to look at the class and he smiled; what an amazing smile it was.

"Hello class, my name is Marco Morronzo." (N/A Yeah, I know that they say last name first, but that's first name first.)

Yugi smiled, he didn't realize he was drooling until Yami leaned over and wiped it away. Yugi giggled and mouthed a 'thanks' at him, blushing madly, and started to look at his binder, not noticing that Yami was growling at Marco.

"Marco, do you want come and sit with us?" Joey asked, wrapping an arm around Marco's shoulders during lunch.

"That sounds great! Sure!" Marco said, a little too eagerly. The two walked over a group consisting of seven high school teens; Ryou Yukiro, Bakura Izakio (he had to make up a last name for school), Yugi Moto, Yami Moutou (he also had to make up a last name for school), Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Seto Kaiba. Joey pointed each of them out as they started walking towards them. "Hello everyone, how's it going?" every member of the group took a brief moment to look up at the two, and Seto Kaiba immediately went back to typing on his laptop. Yugi however kept staring, even after he sat down.

"So, Marco Morronzo, is it? That sounds Italian." Tea decided to start a conversation.

"Yeah it is. My parents are Italian, but I certainly don't look like I am." Marco laughed a bit. Yami started grinding his teeth. "So err, Yami right? What's that around your neck? It looks Egyptian."

Yami glared at him, earning a look of surprise from Marco. "Why yes, it is from Egypt, at first it was a puzzle, a very complicated puzzle that no one could solve. It was deep within the tomb of a pharaoh, a great pharaoh that saved the world, he was very handsome too." They all giggled at this except for Yami and Marco.

"Oh I see. That's very interesting. So you solved the puzzle, eh?" Marco questioned.

"No, as a matter of fact, Yugi did, he just gave it to me as an amazing present." Yami smiled towards Yugi and Yugi smiled back.

"Wow, that's really cool of you Yugi." Marco sent one of his famous smiles Yugi's way and Yugi could feel himself melt. "Are you two close?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, we're closer than brothers; we've known each other for what feels like forever." Yugi answered.

"Oh, that's cool." Was Marco's dull response.

Later that day the group of ten (Mokuba joined in) were all going to take a ride home in a couple of Seto's limos together. "Oh, I have to wait for my sister; you guys don't mind waiting do you?" Marco asked. Everyone shook their head to show they didn't mind, and they waited.

"Marco!" came a girl's voice.

The group turned to look at the girl. She had dark crimson eyes and long straight hair that went down to her hips.

"Hey Yai! I'd like you all to meet my sister Yai Morronzo." Marco stated.

"Hey ya'll, whoa! Who do these stretch limos belong to?" She asked.

"Their Seto's and mine." Mokuba said with pride. "We'll take you home in them." She squealed and hopped in the first one. "Alright, everyone turning left after the school parking lot get in the first limo, everyone turning right, get in the second." Mokuba explained. This ended up having Yai, Marco, Yugi, Yami, and Joey in limo one, leaving Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea in limo two.

LIMO ONE

Yugi kept staring at Marco, making Yami growl.

"So Yugi how close to the school do you live?" Marco asked.

"Actually, Yami and I live together, really close to the school so we can walk there. My car is currently having some troubles and we don't trust Yami behind a wheel." Everyone but Yami laughed at this comment.

LIMO TWO

"Is it just me, or have you guys noticed that while Yugi is _drooling _over Marco, Yami is growling?" Tea questioned.

"No kidding, Yugi has a crush and our pharaoh is jealous!" Bakura said, with a high level of amusement.

"I think it's rather funny as well. But I think it's jealousy and something else. There's something I don't trust about him. Maybe Yami feels the same way." Seto Kaiba stated.

"I bet he does, you and him are so uptight!" Tea said.

"Well, we're just looking out for Yugi, he means a lot to both of us, because he's like family." Seto answered.

"Yeah, and besides, there's something I don't trust about him either." Bakura stated.

BACK IN LIMO ONE

"This is my stop, see ya later!" Joey said as he hopped out of the limousine.

The others waved and continued on their conversation. "I say that sapphires are the best gem stone." Yai said.

"No, I think amethysts are." Yami stated, thinking of Yugi's eyes.

"I like garnets, they're pretty." Yugi added, remembering on how he always thought of garnets when he looked into Yami's eyes.

"I like rubies." Marco chimed in. "I think red is one of the most beautiful colors in the world. Looking into a ruby is like looking into pools of blood, it's so majestic, and you can't help but stare."

"Wow, that's deep." Yugi said, staring at him like a girl at her elementary school crush. Yami just rolled his eyes and Marco smiled.

Yami nudged Yugi, "This is our stop Yugi." He stated. Yugi nodded and they got out of the limo and walked up to the house. When they got in Yugi sank into the couch.

"Isn't Marco amazing?" Yugi said with a weird sigh. Yami ground his teeth. "Yami, are you alright?"

"Yes…?"

"No you're not. You don't like Marco so much do you?"

"There's something I don't trust about him."

"You're just being over-protective."

"No, because Kaiba and Bakura think there's something weird about him too."

Yugi stared at him with an unreadable look on his face. "I think he's fine, you guys are just being weird." Yugi started to walk up the stairs but was stopped. Yami grabbed his arm.

"You can think what you want, but you need to be careful around him." Yami let go and headed for the kitchen.

Mandy: Okay, I'm going to try to make this only a seven chapter story.

Yami: I don't get jealous!

Yugi: Sure you do.

Mandy: Anyway, hope you like this chapter, tell me if you like it and I'll continue. The next chapters will be longer.


End file.
